Broken Wings
by La risa de Anael
Summary: UA - Atem es un joven con un pasado complicado que le dejó varias marcas,incluyendo constantes problemas económicos.Esa circunstancia lo lleva a aceptar un trabajo como tutor donde conoce a quien le mostrará otros aspectos de la vida que nunca se planteó.
1. Prólogo

Broken Wings

Prólogo

_Durante toda una vida pensé que había cosas intocables, invaluables, y sagradas, pero jamás creí que había personas que eran capaces de oscurecerlas manchándolas con sus deseos egoístas. Incluso al punto de abarcar a quienes más se ama en la misma sombra._

No se entendía bien que día o qué hora era, en esa escena las luces estaban apagadas y no había rastro de un deseo para que esa situación cambiase. El cuerpo tibio y joven de esa muchacha dormía calmadamente sobre su cama sin que el más mínimo sonido siquiera se atreviese a interrumpir. Su parpados cerrados junto con la corta cabellera que tenía resaltaban mucho mientras que de sus labios para abajo todo permanecía oculto y resguardado bajo la fina sábana de seda.

En lo que parecía un calmado mundo aparte donde las condiciones para descansar eran perfectas, cayó sin previo aviso la segadora luz blanca del exterior, gracias a la puerta que se abrió mostrando la figura de un hombre alto de postura imponente.

Las azules pupilas de quien dormía se revelaron y en vano apuntaron hacía la puerta, pues por el molesto brillo no podía distinguir bien nada. Finalmente sus irritados ojos le gritaron lagrimeando que evitara la luz, donde le dio la espalda para continuar durmiendo en paz.

El hombre cerró la puerta y quedó fuera del cuarto. Suspiro tomándose el entrecejo y resignándose.

Esa mañana tendría una entrevista de trabajo con quien sería el tutor del "nuevo miembro de su familia". Un compañero de preparatoria de aspecto algo excéntrico pero con buen promedio académico, y una singular habilidad para explicar con fluidez los temas.

En sus auriculares sonó la voz de su secretaria anunciando que la visita había llegado. Frunció el ceño, admitía que por el historial "personal" de ese muchacho, era lo más cercano a alguien apropiado para acercársele a la castaña que en esos momentos descansaba. Aunque de todas formas hubiese preferido no tener que ceder a las presiones de su padre, y contratar a un profesional, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la ayuda para los estudios de la joven ya no podían postergarse.

A medida que caminaba fue dando vía celular órdenes de que no se dejase pasar a nadie más a su oficina hasta que termine con este asunto. Salió de la mansión donde la elegante limosina lo esperaba para dirigirse directo a la corporación Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana el calor del verano les dio un respiro a todos pues el sol momentáneamente se encontraba controlado. Por fuera del imponente edificio hace unos minutos había llegado un joven con un extraño y rebelde cabello, de tono negro; fucsia y dorado, cuyos ojos también llamativos relucían en un profundo color violeta.<p>

Avanzó con paso firme subiendo los numerosos escalones. La entrada que halló lo llevo a una sala de recepción colmada por un ambiente de estrés constante que los trabajadores mostraban a flor de piel, provocándole un poco de empatía.

Una vez dijo su nombre la recepcionista lo busco en la agenda donde, opresivamente, vio que ese muchacho tenía una entrevista de trabajo nada más y nada menos que con el presidente de la corporación.

La mujer hizo un pequeño llamado donde contacto a la secretaria privada del señor Kaiba. En breve una dama de vestuario elegante se apareció para escoltarlo hacía la oficina del presidente.

El chico se movió aparentemente incomodo pero sin perder la calma en esa circunstancia donde todas las miradas le iban dirigidas, no es como si ya no estuviese acostumbrado a llamar la atención, pero lo que le molestaba era ver que la gran mayoría de quienes miraban eran las voluptuosas secretarias probablemente de los otros empresarios que susurraban cosas entre ellas para luego volver a posar sus ojos en él.

Ya estaba leyendo de ante mano las intenciones de esas mujeres, viendo como una que otra le guiñaba el ojo, o se paraba sensualmente dejando bien marcado su esbelto físico. No tenía nada en contra de las mujeres bellas, muy por el contrario, pero esas actitudes de engatusamiento que surgían casi sin vergüenza desde hace algún tiempo comenzaron a provocarle rechazo.

Se hundió en su mente buscando ignorar la deplorable actitud de esas personas , hasta que una voz femenina y seria llamó su atención anunciando que ya habían llegado. La mujer de melena rubia y corta, de unos 30 años más o menos hizo una reverencia sumamente respetuosa y se marcho no sin antes explicarle que sería atendido en unos minutos.

Atem Motuo, así se llamaba el chico, quien por lo menos quedó con un buen sabor de boca al ver la decencia que Kaiba tuvo para elegir a una secretaria llena de calma y profesionalismo como esa señora, resaltando así por motivos nobles.

Tal cual como ella dijo pasó escasamente un minuto y la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió saliendo de su interior la voz potente del joven CEO invitándolo a pasar.

Esa mañana contaba un par de semanas para su examen de ingreso. Normalmente no se tomaban exámenes de ese tipo, pero segundo de preparatoria (curso al cual él pasaba) se encontraba falto de cupo ese año. Así que él, cómo los otros, estaba obligado a ganarse su lugar en el curso.

Durante los últimos días la cabeza le funciono a mil por hora pensando en sí, con un examen tan importante pisándole los talones, debería aceptar el empleo que le ofrecieron. La incógnita de decidir cual era su prioridad normalmente no hubiese existido, pero en su casa se estaba pasando por una dura situación económica, así que ese dinero no estaría de más.

También debía admitir que de no haber tenido ciertos roces con la familia Kaiba en conjunto que el factor "sorpresa" jamás habría decidido siquiera barajar la posibilidad de un empleo con esas características.

Ingresó a la oficina para tomar asiento en frente de Seto. Francamente no se esperaba una situación donde existiese la tensión, a pesar de que conocía bastante bien la personalidad del muchacho castaño.

Este último se aclaro garganta dejando a un lado los papeles que tenía en mano para mirar frente de frente con el personaje que su padre tan fastidiosamente insistía en contratar.

En sus ojos mantenía la calma aunque de cierta manera lo estaba examinando. Francamente su aspecto daba mucho pie a prejuicios ocultando el hecho de que en realidad era un joven calmado que tenía muy buenas notas y desde hace un tiempo había decidido alejarse de los problemas. A medida que fueron hablando salió a luz lo que era de mayor interés para el joven Seto, el hecho que por la propia personalidad del tricolor no mezclaría el trabajo con su vida personal.

Antes de cerrar el trato se hablo de una última cuestión donde el más alto de los muchachos advertía al segundo sobre el "mal carácter" que podía llegar a tener esa persona a quien debería ayudar. Como si fuese algo menor el chico de rebeldes cabello le sonrió con franqueza sin que aquella advertencia le afectara "No es mi estilo, pero si ese es el caso simplemente me veré obligado a ser un poco duro" contestó.

Los labios de Kaiba formaron una sonrisa macabra ya estando seguro que podría confiarle a su "pariente" con la seguridad de que nada se saldría del ámbito profesional.

* * *

><p><span>Notas de autor:<span>

Hola a todos ;3, pues aquí dejo el prologo de este finc (que a pesar de ser estúpidamente corto me tomo más tiempo del que imaginan -maldición-)Lol, joder que tuve que reescribir millones de veces esta maldita cosa hasta que me gusto, ni modo, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo aclarar que tendrá bastantes parejas, siendo, por supuesto, la de AtemxAnzu principal *happy face* lol, ok, lo admito, en realidad sólo son dos confirmadas en mi mente y una que aún estoy viendo *equisde* Pero ni modo, el punto es que es un fanfic principalmente revo...pero shh, no sé lo digan a nadie~  
>LOL,espero sus comentarios, críticas,un abrazo.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: Empatía

Bronken wings

Capítulo I: Empatía

_Todos los días veo gente que sufre, y todos incluso yo, sentimos como nuestra moral se derrumba al ver que no podemos hacer nada. Pero aún me trastorna entender el porque de tantas veces donde duele como si fuese mío, y el porque de otras donde escapo volteando los ojos para que no duela. _

_Acaso...¿Ayudar a una persona con un dolor como el propio... es un placer similar a sanar mis propias heridas?_

La oscuridad se adueñó de ese pequeño cuarto, al igual que un impetuoso calor de su respiración entrecortada.

La muchacha terminó de amarrar su corto cabello con una cinta azul, y se acomodó el traje que disimulaba su figura femenina. Con el corazón en la garganta abrió la puerta y salió de allí, para terminar en la boca del lobo.

Caminó lo más ágilmente que su ropa le permitía, pero como pensaba, algo siempre tenía que salirle de forma errónea, como si su "destino" se le burlarse. Cuando llevaba unos cuantos metros y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras hacía la puerta de salida, una rústica mano tomo su hombro y la jaló hacía atrás.

En una vertiginosa maniobra terminó inmovilizada y frente a frente con la persona que justamente quería evitar, o bueno, con el chupamedias número uno de la persona a la cual quería evitar (que llegado al caso era igual de peligroso para sus planes).

Un hombre de unos treinta la tenía sin dejarle moverse. Anzu, la muchacha, le sonrió con nerviosismo intentando darle un porqué de estar ese día a esa hora en ese lugar, cuando ya era sabido que debería estar en casa de su tutor. Pero la situación perdió su perfil infantil y hasta cómico, cuando unos pasos firmes se acercaron desde atrás del hombre, y apareció una tercera persona.

También un hombre, pero desde lejos mucho más joven e incluso a pesar de ello, con una cara mucho más fría.

El muchacho compartía con la chica el color de cabello y ojos. Pero la gran diferencia radicaba en el hecho que sus pupilas no irradiaban lo mismo.

Con una orden seca el "sirviente/chupamedias/guardaespaldas/manoderecha" del joven, soltó a la muchacha y luego de una reverencia se marchó en menos de un minuto.

Pasado unos instantes de un incómodo silencio, la joven tomo aire y se apresuró a excusarse con un rápido "lo siento", prosiguiendo a intentar bajar las escaleras por segunda vez.

Sin embargo, también por segunda vez, una mano se posó en su hombro, pero esta vez fue con una firmeza atemorizante.

Anzu volteó por si misma a ver la cara de su primo. Ya era costumbre para ella verle enfadado, pero jamás se acostumbraría a su manera de "sobreprotejerla" (por más que no quisiese admitir).

El muchacho tuvo contacto directo con los ojos nerviosos de su diminuta huésped. Y para bien, o para mal, cambió su cara de tipo frío y la convirtió en una expresión farsante y sarcástica.

Se le acercó un paso, y ella casi por instinto retrocedió. Sintió como esas manos se volvían más densas y apretujaban sus hombros.

Luego, con la más burlona de las sonrisas, el muchacho actuó de una forma sutilmente amenazante, como normalmente lo hacía. De los hombros sus manos pasaron al fino cuello, y movió sus dedos para arreglar la corbata que se veía un tanto desprolija, porque Anzu aún estaba aprendiendo a hacer el nudo.

-Sabes que no tiene ningún sentido que intentes ocultarme las cosas- susurró siguiendo con su maniobra.

Ante las palabras falsamente amables, la castaña sintió ese sentimiento seco e inmanejable llamado indignación. Y aunque cualquiera lo hubiese creído imposible, por el aspecto de sus manos delgadas y pequeñas, ella fue capaz de separar al robusto joven de un empujón (a pesar de que el hecho de agarrarlo imprevisto fue de mucha ayuda).

-No es eso- respondió con firmeza- ¡Si no te enviciaras en controlarme yo no querría huir de ti!-

Su confesión fue dura y directa, pero natural en ella. Lo que si daba un tanto de terror, como si esa crítica hubiese rebotado en los oídos del muchacho, era ver como lejos de ofenderse o fastidiarse, le miraba diciendo cosas que cada vez aprendía a interpretar de una manera más acertada. Esa vez su cara se transformó en un gesto de pseudo ternura, como si mirara a una niña que no medía sus palabras.

Esa mirada la subestimaba, le hacía hervir la sangre. Tanto, que sin medir el hecho que luego se arrepentiría lo empujó violentamente y bajo por las escaleras hacía la salida.

Seto no se molestó en perseguirla como un idiota, al fin de cuentas, sabía dónde ella estaría, y con la persona que estaría. No era más que otro de sus empleados.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos, treinta minutos en los cual el joven se rindió y entró a bañarse resignado a que hoy no le pagarían. Cuando salió de la ducha encontró que tenía un mensaje de texto, el remitente era su amigo del alma Jonouchi, que le invitaba a salir esa tarde a andar de vagos por la ciudad.<p>

Al muchacho se le formó una sonrisa fraternal, y vaciló con respecto a qué hacer .Terminó de vestirse, y con una gran decepción redacto un breve mensaje, pero justo antes de oprimir el botón para enviarlo, sonó el timbre. Y tomando en cuenta que en verdad no esperaba que Anzu se apareciera, eso fue sorpresivo.

Caminó hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras, y pasó por esa humilde tiendecilla que justo hoy nadie podía atender.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver de quién (o mejor dicho de quienes) se trataba. Frente a si mismo tres chicos le sonreían con cara de picardía, como si estuviesen esperando esa expresión de asombro que predominaba en su rostro.

-Hola señor muy ocupado, ¿Ya no tienes tiempo de salir con nosotros ahora que eres empleado de Kaiba?- desembuchó un rubio con cara de broma señalándole con el dedo.

La cara del tricolor cambio por arte de magia, y su típica sonrisa amable quedó perfectamente a la vista. Los otros dos chicos, uno castaño de singular cabello en punta y el otro de pelo negro con una coleta, se le abalanzaron y lo hicieron entrar a la casa jugando brusco como ya era habitual en ellos. Pero Atem pronto logró liberarse, y les pegó mientras se reían a carcajadas del sobre esfuerzo que necesitaba hacer debido a que era el más bajo de los cuatro.

En un segundo,luego del infantiles comentarios,ya estaban todos acomodados como si fuese su casa, al fin de cuentas, gran parte de la infancia la habían pasado juntos y en ese lugar. Tanto que Otogi, con su típico modo despreocupado de actuar, simplemente se tiro en el sillón y prendió la tele con el control remoto. Al momento Honda lo miro torcido y con mucha vergüenza ajena alegando, que su actitud era maleducada.

De un momento para otro la satírica conversación sobre buenos modales se formó una discusión "muy grave".

Por su parte, en la cocina Atem escuchaba los gritos y se reía bajo, "idiotas" susurro calmado y divertido. En el mismo lugar de la casa sentado a la mesa Jonouchi miraba aparentemente distraído por la ventana. Su abstracción era tan notoria que una vez que el joven de ojos violetas lo noto, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Frente a su amigo Atem colocó una tasa con café, cuyo vapor aparentemente le quemó un poco y por eso salió de su mundo. Los ojos marrones del chico se posaron en la bebida y luego en el rostro pacifico del otro muchacho, que sorbía de la tasa con su habitual modo maduro y gentil.

-¿Y ahora que te tiene tan pensativo?- Pregunto el tricolor de una manera casual.

Jonouchi pareció pensarlo un poco antes de decirlo, de hecho, cuando estaba por balbucear una palabra, algo pareció detenerlo. Era como si viese venir lo que pasaría si habría su bocota. Frente a ello el otro chico arqueo una ceja y volvió a beber como si realmente no le importara, sabía que si era algo de una real gravedad, se lo contaría primero que a nadie.

-Oye Atem- Le llamó inesperadamente por lo que levanto la vista- Acaso tú no… ¿no deberías estar dando clases?- En eso el joven miró hacia otro lado y pensó una buena excusa, pero sin encontrarla realmente.-

Suspiro tanto por dentro como visiblemente, pues no tenía sentido que le mintiese a Jonouchi.

-Pues, la muchacha no apareció- Dijo breve y carente de interés.

-Y… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- Preguntó de una forma casi inocente.

-Anzu-

La conversación era similar a la de dos personas que hablaban de algo que no querían hablar, o por lo menos por el lado de Atem. El rubio vio como el nombrar a esa chica pareció traerle a su amigo un mal sabor de boca, eso, o simplemente un pensamiento que le arrancaba de los labios sus ganas de sonreír.

Una sombra repentina se formó en los ojos de Jonouishi y la seriedad, como pocas veces, tomo el control de su voz.

-Pareces preocupado por algo- Al escuchar ese comentario Atem salió de sus pensamientos con el fin de disimular, pero eso no fue efectivo.- Si me preguntas, creo que algo no te está convenciendo.

-¿Con respecto a qué?- Le respondió de mal humor intentando hacer sonar a sus palabras como una locura.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- Habló "sabiendo de lo que hablaba".

El escenario se tornó frío. O mejor dicho, quizá lo que se tornó frío era el corazón del muchacho con mirada violácea, como cada vez que intentaba enfrentarse a los pensamientos que Jonouishi le estaba obligando a enfrentar.

Un segundo suspiro dejo que la razón surgiese por si sola a favor del rubio, de manera que sus opciones se achicaron a contarle o a ignorarle. Optó por la primera

-Anzu no vino, y hoy se supone que debía pagarme-

Su amigo quedó en silencio, no quería tener la crueldad de preguntarle, pero casi por instintos sabía supo que su preocupación estaba arraigada a una deuda, y a una necesidad. Dentro de unos días cerraría la inscripción para el colegio, y ni la madre ni el abuelo de Atem habían conseguido el dinero suficiente como para pagar el seguro y la inscripción de Atem y su hermano.

Jonouishi se sintió un poco vil al haber tocado esa fibra tan sensible nuevamente, pero su rostro callado y lamentable se bañó con una duda al escuchar que Atem siguió hablando.

-Y la verdad, me molesta que falte, pero también me sorprende que la hayan dejado faltar- Antes de que Jono pudiese preguntar Atem se le adeltantó a responder- Es sólo que… Seto Kaiba es tan rígido con ella, simplemente me cuesta creérlo.

Como de costumbre, Jonouchi se puso rojo de furia ni bien escuchó ese condenado nombre. Él le tenía una repulsión absoluta a ese tipo, y era de las pocas personas que con la cual no lograba congeniar siquiera por obligación, o más específicamente, por convivencia escolar.

Jono infantilmente dio vuelta el rostro con una cara de furia nada tomable en serio –No me sorprendería si la tratara mal, ese tipo no quiere ni a su hermanito menor- Susurró refunfuñando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a oídos del tricolor.

La verdad, ese comentario infantil lo llevaba nuevamente a un pensamiento que le incomodaba en lo más profundo de sí mismo. Él recordaba a Seto como una persona solitaria, abstraída, egocéntrica y de mal genio, pero siempre lo vio unido a su hermano. Durante esos años lo tuvo como la cara opuesta a su lado de la moneda, porque él era muy rico, pero aun así se aferraba a su hermano pequeño como lo única que en verdad "Tenía", igual que lo hacía él mismo.

Pero desde hace algún tiempo, siquiera ese pequeño niño de pelo negro y largo, parecía poder penetrar en el corazón de Kaiba. Sin darse cuenta los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron pensando en que Seto había tomado un cambio muy radical en su carácter desde que asumió la vice presidencia hace un año.

Aunque en verdad no era de su incumbencia, necesitaba saber que tanto influenciaba en Anzu toda esa locura que representaba tener a esos familiares, que seguramente no eran capaces de darle un hogar verdadero.

* * *

><p>Para la sorpresa de cualquiera, cuando Jonouchi comenzó a indagar a Atem con sus preguntas virtuosas sobre su "pequeña alumna", el dúo anti-dinámico repentinamente cesó su discusión y aparecieron en la concina diciendo que en la puerta había algo que no sabía si era "Un niño muy andrógino o una niña vestida disfrazada de niño prodigio"<p>

A la mente de un Atem en apuros llegó la imagen de Anzu, que normalmente solía ir a su clase con traje o con ropa holgada, tanto que él mismo llego a dudar en su mente si era hombre o mujer. (Aunque claro que los otros dos hicieron ese planteamiento más en tono de broma que de otra cosa).

Atem pareció entrar en un repentino ataque de adrenalina cuando literalmente saco a las patadas a Jonouchi que comenzó a preguntar en voz alta cosas un tanto indebidas. El joven rubio a lo último camino por voluntad propia al encontrarse cara a cara con la chica y con la cómica escena de él siendo empujado por su amigo. Se podría decir que al ver a la jovencita todos recuperaron la compostura, los tres individuos salieron de la casa hechos unos señoritos Ingleses, lo único que hicieron fue mirar de reojo antes de salir.

A pesar de la escena un tanto anti-profesional, Atem se recuperó de su agobiante sesión de preguntas indebidas e ilógicas a la cual que Jonouchi lo había sometido, y finalmente respiró aliviado.

Anzu le miro un breve instante con la confusión plasmada en la cara, pero bajó el rostro cuando esos ojos oscuros le miraron directamente.

El ambiente se volvió irrespirable entre la seriedad y la lejanía de ambos. Pero un pequeño, tercer y último suspiro, cortó los nervios y como si el aire le volviese a fluir por los pulmones. Él joven podía ver las pupilas bajas de la chica vacías y resignadas, como si estuviese esperando una especie de castigo.

En esa situación lo conveniente hubiese sido hacer valer su autoridad de alguna manera. Pero antes de poder intentar decir algo, en su mente las preguntas de Jonouchi y lo que estuvo pensando se volvieron a aparecer traicionando olímpicamente a su objetividad.

Simplemente leyó en sus ojos el cansancio y la molestia, como si ese fuese el último lugar del mundo donde quisiese estar. Simplemente en ese segundo de su personalidad vio reflejada su actitud de hace algunos años, cuando él también se sentía así.

Durante un debate moral de sólo instantes, el muchacho conservo su compasión muy personal y algo rara de ser vista, y la utilizó sin vacilar. En vez de regañarla, como si se tratara de una niña, puso sus dedos mayor y anular en la frente de la chica, y la empujó hacia atrás haciendo que subiera la mirada.

-Por ser la primera vez, te perdono que hayas llegado tarde- Le dijo inexpresivo directo a la cara.

A la muchacha le traicionaron sus aún latentes actitudes de niña, y se ruborizó. No tanto por que la haya tocado de una manera tonta y amable, sino porque no aguantaba esa mirada fuerte sobre ella, que era firme, pero no agresiva.

En una orden seca le dijo que entrase a la casa, y ella obedeció sin dar vueltas. Pero mientras la muchacha se adelantó varios pasos, él quedó atrás abstrayéndose de apoco. Observando con una mezcla de sorpresa y amargura como siquiera la ropa de hombre podía disimular su espalda netamente femenina. Y mirando a una persona tan diferente, pero tan parecida, se replanteo esa pregunta que Jonouchi le había hecho "Si es tan molesto para ti, ¿Por qué continuar?"

Y con su traicionero subconciente al mando, pensó en las cosas que seguro debía aguantar.

_"Todos tenemos alguien al cual amamos... que nos lastima"_

Lo sabía perfectamente, él había pasado por lo mismo. Y en ese preciso momento, cuando la chica notó que estaba caminando sola y lo llamó con respeto, seenfrentó al sentimiento. Y aceptó que ella le causaba empatía.

* * *

><p><span>*Notas de autor<span>

Well…quiero cantar aleluya .w., ¡Termine el primer cap! xD. Graciosamente esto es de lejos todo lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado como primer cap, pero digamos que simplemente surgió, y me convenció lol…. Creo que es largo de valde, porque dice mucho pero no explica nada (¿y que esperan? Es el primer cap! Xd, ok no -w-)

¿Me pregunto si no hice a Atem demasiado tsundere? Xd. Pero admito que a diferencia de otras veces, en esta trabaje con su personaje de manera muy cómoda… es raro, Anzu y Kaiba no me cuestan demasiado, pero Atem es un jodido tema para escribir, debe ser equilibrado por eso cuesta mucho describirlo demostrando sentimientos ._.

Pero ni modo, me gusta, y espero sobre todo que a ustedes también les haya gustado y/o interesado :3. Por cierto, mil disculpas por haber dejado la historia colgada por tantos meses, sucede que este año se volvió más vertiginoso de lo que hubiese esperado, y no ayudó mucho la muerte de mi notebook (y compu de pie, en la cual por cierto tenía el cap uno original ._.u)

Ok, no tengo más para decir. Comenten si gustan, y por favor corríjanme en lo que consideren necesario :3


	3. Capítulo 2: Escasos días de verano

Broken Wings

Capitulo II: Escasos días de verano

El sol de media mañana se había tornado más vistoso y alegre, por lo que a esas alturas el calor comenzó a predominar. Para ese entonces, la clase estaba por la mitad y aún le quedaba bastante tiempo.

Aun así la muchacha ya sea por miedo o por desgano contaba los minutos y miraba a cada rato hacía el reloj colgado en la pared. Sus deseos no fueron los óptimos desde el principio, tanto que si hubiese podido, no hubiera asistido a esa clase. Sin embargo a esa altura del partido era más que consiente que no ganaría nada con hacerse la difícil.

Cada día se le venía más y más encima el examen de ingreso. La presión se hacía sentir a cada segundo, por lo que era capaz de lograr aprobar esa odiosa evaluación con tal de que la dejen respirar un poco. Quizá ese era el justificante más adecuado para aquella escena donde a primera vista todo era un armonioso orden donde el profesor dictaba y la alumna silenciosamente copiaba:

El joven con toda su terminología resumía y cada tanto acotaba, intentando ser lo más claro posible. Pero lejos estaba de darse cuenta que ese método no era para nada efectivo. La castaña cual máquina escribía pero no razonaba aquello que con su letra prolija calcaba en el cuaderno. Sus dedos se movían al compás del dictado, pero sólo eran palabras huecas.

Se podría decir que por_ suerte_,de pronto y casualmente los ojos violáceos del muchacho se elevaron ligeramente hacía adelante, percibiendo de inmediato ese llamado "piloto automático". Se sintió un completo idiota. Tanto esfuerzo que había realizado para encontrar explicaciones sencillas, y ahora resulta que le estaba hablando a la pared.

En el momento que en que su voz masculina calló también cesó la escritura y la joven quedó mirando el cuaderno con los ojos perdidos y abstraídos. Pero cuando algo en el cerebro le hizo clic y despertó, sorprendida vio hacía el frente preguntando con su cara "¿Eso es todo?".

Como única respuesta halló un rostro malhumorado. Los ojos ajenos parecían criticarle alguna especie de tomadura de pelo, de esa manera dejando morir la paciencia que de por sí no era mucha gracias a que hoy había llegado tarde.

Indiferente de la reacción que podía tener Anzu, el tricolor se puso de pie cruzando sus brazos y viéndose superior en su postura adulta y firme.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dije?- Preguntó agravando su timbre, que de por si ya era bastante.

Con las manos en su regazo la muchacha nerviosamente apretó los puños. Casi sin pensarlo bajó sus azules pupilas hacía el cuaderno, buscando la respuesta de forma escandalosamente precipitada.

Si bien fue relativamente veloz y casi lo logra, un tajo de piel rústica se apoyó de pronto sobre el papel, siendo para la lectura el gran impedimento. Ella alzó la vista y vio que Atem era quien con su mano le bloqueaba la respuesta y que con sus ojos le llamaba a que despierte.

-Yo no te dije que leyeras-

Luego de ese severo llamado de atención instintivamente esquivó esos potentes ojos, para darle a su cerebro alguna chance de concentrarse. Comenzó a buscar en alguna parte las frases que había oído sin analizar. Pero en contra de cualquier expectativa, esa actitud no era impulsada por los deseos de escapar, o de intentar hacer un esfuerzo, sino más bien por el simple hecho de no querer admitir que había "fallado".

Por su parte el tricolor sintió de nueva cuenta ese sentimiento que se acercaba a la resignación. Suspirando le dijo con calma que lo dejara, y prosiguió a tomar asiento a su lado, agarrando una lapicera, y explicándole el tema desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Los minutos se volvieron breves justo cuando la clase comenzó a marchar adecuadamente. De manera repentina avanzaban y avanzaban como si no existiese ninguna dificultad aparente. Bueno, de cualquier modo eso era lo más adecuado, al fin de cuentas si había algo en lo cual se estaban quedando cortos, eso era tiempo.<p>

Y no sólo haciendo referencia al hecho que a la clase le quedaban unos escasos quince minutos, sino a que siendo un día miércoles, contando la semana siguiente, sólo le quedaban siete clases antes del nada querido examen.

En realidad quien le agregaba drama al asunto era la propia muchacha y alumna. Ya que por su parte el chico tenía planeado terminar de explicarle esos dos o tres temas de química esta semana, y luego las siguientes clases serían puro repaso y lecciones orales donde la castaña podría fijar sus conocimientos.

Una vez dichas las últimas aclaraciones el muchacho miró sobre su hombro el reloj en la pared, y efectivamente ya se había quedado sin tiempo. Para su suerte, esa vez la limusina no apareció a apurarlo para que "entregara" a la joven como si él se tratase de un secuestrador o algo así.

Pero… pensándolo mejor, hoy no vio ni escucho ningún auto. De hecho si no hubiese sido por Otogi y por Honda quizá jamás hubiese notado por sí mismo que ella había llegado. Sin embargo como siempre fue natural en su carácter no prestarle _demasiada _importancia (aunque eso no sacaba su sorpresa)

Aprovechó esa ventaja para escribir en el cuaderno de la chica dos o tres renglones, o más específicamente, tarea. Anzu antes de guardar sus apuntes junto con las otras cosas, leyó ese pequeño último texto. Simplemente eran algunas indicaciones junto con las páginas del libro donde podría hallar ejercicios de química.

Frente a ello sin querer los labios de la ojiazul parecieron formar un gesto infantil y chinchudo, casi casi, un puchero. Por poco Atem deja escapar una risilla medio sádica al ver ese simpático y tonto rostro, como una burla que se podría llamar amigable.

Sin embargo justo a tiempo tapo su boca. Literalmente…

La castaña curiosa alcanzó a ver el gesto que hizo, por lo que el muchacho fingió toser y dijo algo para rematar y "reafirmar" la apariencia despiadada que tenía para ella en ese momento.

-Hoy es química… mañana será matemática- expresó en forma de "advertencia/amenaza".

Ella calló redondita y sus ojos se llenaron de desesperanza y ojeras de sólo pensar que tendría que estar todo el resto del día haciendo ese deber.

Sin más vueltas la acompañó hacía la salida.

El calor de las últimas fuerzas del verano se había concentrado todo en ese horario, y la muchacha estaba sudando un poco culpa de esa ropa pesada y molesta. Pero eso no era nada, según ella,así que simplemente levantó la mano diciendo "adiós" y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Sin embargo de repente se detuvo y dándose cuenta de que había olvidado algo volteo el rostro una última vez.

-¿Olvidaste algo?- Le preguntó Atem que estaba a punto de entrar a su casa.

La chica le negó con la cabeza, y le dijo amigablemente "Olvidó decirme a qué hora debo venir mañana"

El chico le miró pensando en porque olvidaría algo así, o mejor dicho, en porque simplemente no le dijo que venga a la misma hora. Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo a dar vueltas, y le respondió que olvidé lo que sea que le haya dicho sobre eso, y que viniese a la misma hora.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, le agradeció y volvió a su marcha. Por su parte el joven entro a su casa diciéndole "Adiós" creyendo que no debía preocuparse por nada, al menos por el resto del día...

* * *

><p>Dos horas pasado el medio día el sol se volvió el enemigo inminente de esas pobres personas que no estaba en sus hogares. Se podía decir con seguridad que ningún ser humano con dos dedos de frente podría resistir ese calor. Por otra parte aquellos suertudos que no debían regresar a esa hora de sus trabajos o de lo que fuese, probablemente estaban dormidos, debido a que en realidad no había otra cosa que podían hacer.<p>

Y este chico no era la excepción, ya que según él era necesaria esa siesta breve que quería tomarse. El problema fue que de breve no tuvo nada. Recordó que luego de salir de la casa de su amigo tuvo que separarse de los otros dos por motivos ridículos de una pelea repentina con Otogi que de nuevo preguntó sutilmente por su hermana pequeña, Shizuka.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y comenzó a recordar como corrió al joven playboy durante 5 cuadras antes de perderlo de vista al igual que a Honda. Irónicamente era consiente que ambos iban detrás de la pequeña peliroja, pero tenía fe en los códigos de Honda mientras que de Otogi por las dudas desconfiaba.

Lentamente se desperezó y se levantó con tanto desgano que parecía como si fuese a arrepentirse y a tirarse otro rato. Pero esa sonsera que tenía por el sueño se fue en nada cuando vio la lucecilla de su móvil prenderse y apagarse desde la mesa de luz. Con el dedo pulgar levantó la tapa y abrió el sobrecito que le marcaba un nuevo mensaje.

_Lo que sus ojos leían era una bomba…_

Sin dudar mucho del mismo celular marcó a toda velocidad el número de su amigo, que según su cerebro sería el primer interesado (claro que las disfunciones de Jonoucshi para razonar sobre ello eran numerosas)

Casi literalmente al otro lado del mundo sonó un móvil de tamaño pequeño y de tono negro. Su dueño con mucha torpeza agarró el aparato y lo acercó a sí mismo. Antes de oprimir el botón vio en la pantalla "Llamada entrante: Jono". Era obvio que no eran muchos los motivos probables para que ese cabeza de alcornoque gastase su tan preciado saldo, así que lo atendió aunque de ante mano presentía que sus razones no serían dignas de un premio.

-¡Atem!- Gritó incluso antes que le diese oportunidad a decir "hola"- ¡No sabes lo que tengo para contarte!, ¿Anzu ya no está contigo?- Preguntó inocentemente mientras dos circulitos rosa aparecían en sus mejillas.

En la frente del muchacho tricolor se manifestó una vena de cólera… -No, ella ya se fue a casa- dijo a medida que una sombra negra le opacaba la frente –Jono estoy algo ocupado aquí, necesito cortar si no es importan…-

-¡No, si lo es!- Volvió a gritar obligando al otro joven a alejar el celular de su oreja- ¿Recuerdas a esa chica Kaoru? Bueno, esta noche hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños, acaba de llegarme un mensaje cadena- Exclamo el jovencito casi sintiéndose especial.

De nueva cuenta el joven tricolor se tomó la frente invocando paciencia. –Jono… es como bien dices un **mensaje en cadena**, todo el mundo estará en ese baile-

-Todo el mundo, incluyéndonos- Corrigió.

-¡No!, sabes cómo es esa chica conmigo, si voy a ir a un lugar por lo menos quiero estar cómodo- Le respondió desbordando su calma.

-¡P-pero! ¡Si no vas no será divertido!-

-Hay sí, seguro yo y mi gran carisma son infaltables- Dijo sarcástico haciendo rodar sus ojos- Si yo no voy no habrá diferencia, sabes que no duro ni dos horas en esas fiestas locas donde todos terminan borrachos antes de llegar a media noche.

-¡Ohhh!… Él es el señor delicado~-Expresó afeminando su voz para burlarse de su amigo- ¡vamos hombre! Esta es probablemente la última oportunidad que tendremos de volver a juntarnos con los otros, tú sabes, antes de que comience la escuela y los profes nos tengan bien agarrados del cuello.- Expresó haciéndose el ofendido y agarrándose del cuello "simbólicamente".-

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucho un _profundo_ suspiro

Era en parte certero mal presentimiento que tuvo antes de contestarle, pero por otra parte, los motivos del rubio eran buenos. Recordaba perfectamente cómo eran amigos desde la infancia y como siempre pasaban los veranos con los otros muchachos del grupo haciendo tonterías. Ese año por demasiados motivos se había convertido en la excepción. Y de alguna manera siempre caía en eso de "No tendremos tiempo para pasarlo en grupo" a pesar de que sabía que siempre se hacían tiempo entre fines de semana.

-¡Este año será más duro que el anterior! ¡Aparte necesito darles una noticia!- Volvió a exclamar Jonouichi-

Atem salió de su mundo justo cuando estaba a punto de convenserlo, y entrecerró los ojos con sarcasmo deseando estar allí para poder ver su cara

-A ver, déjame adivinar, ¿Mai por fin se aburrió y te dejó? ¿Te ofrecieron un aumento en la pizzería? ¿Estas embarazado?- Dijo al azar estupideces sin sentido- ¡Hombre si es tan importante dímelo ahora!- Oficialmente, entre él y Anzu, su paciencia desapareció.

-¡No!, ¡No es algo que se pueda decir por celular!

El grado de inmadurez de Jonouchi siempre era grande, pero estaba cruzando sus límites (eso o él se había vuelto un poco insensible)Suspiró tomándose de nueva cuenta el entrecejo, era un idiota sin remedio, pero de alguna manera Jono estaba feliz, y sentía dentro de su voz que lo que sea que le fuese a contar era importante, por lo menos para él aunque quizá para cualquier otra persona no lo sería tanto.

-Tu Ganas…-

* * *

><p><strong>Improvisaciones de autor:<strong>

(lol ¿O eran notas?)

Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero realmente me desespera tener que trabajar con el personaje de Atem, él es muy tsundere, pero también tiene la capacidad de entender a sus amigos... y eso me da un poco de inseguridad sobre si lo haré actuar correctamente o no xD

Shit... ¿eso no tiene sentido verdad? LOL

Ya que, oficialmente este es él último "Capítulo aburrido de introducción a la vida diaria de los personajes" =3=... El próximo cap ya habrá un cambio de escenario y otros personajes :3. Gracias por la paciencia, espero poder actualizar otra vez pronto, nos vemos en el cap tres... Que no estoy segura de como se llamará (porque siempre le cambio el nombre a último momento xD) Pero les adelanto que me esforzaré en escribir más detalladamente el escenario uwu

Ni modo, odio este cap, y espero que no estén de acuerdo conmigo xD

Y recuerden que no los morderé si quieren dejar un review ewe... Con eso me ayudan a tener entusiasmo para actualizar :3

Ok, sin nada más que improvisar para poner en estas pequeñas notas finales, me despido :)

Nos vemos! :D


	4. Capítulo 3: Noche de quebrantos

Broken wing

Capítulo III: La noche de quebrantos

A la noche salió del baño, y disimulando todo como siempre, bajó las escaleras con gran habilidad. sabia de memoria los lugares donde al pisar provocaría ruido, sabía que este toalet de la enorme mansión tenía poco uso, y sabía ante todo que aún contaba con algo de tiempo antes de salir.

-Perfecto- susurró inaudiblemente la castaña, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué es perfecto?- le respondió una voz grave que venía de sus espaldas.

La joven miró sobre su hombro y divisó a alguien, giró y dio un paso en falso dónde apenas pudo sujetarse por el pasamanos de las escaleras para no caer. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un segundo, pero en el aire sintió el movimiento de una mano que se acercó a su cintura y la agarró para lograr ponerla de pie adecuadamente.

Cuando Anzu abrió los parpados sus pupilas observaron a su primo. Otra vez cayó en la misma escena de esa mañana, él la había atrapado sin remedio. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y maldecirse. Ella usó su mano para agarrar la del joven varón y, al menos, intentar sacarla de su cintura.

-Ya puedes soltarme Seto- Le cuestionó la muchacha.

El silencio proveniente del imponente joven era incomodo y penetrante, igual que sus ojos opacos... –Tsk…-bufó- quiero irme- le dijo de nuevo agarrando la mano maciza que cubría casi toda la cintura.

-Aún estás aterrada- Le contesta el muchacho sin cambiar el tono en su voz

De una vez por todas la castaña logra zafarse y bajar dos o tres escalones lejos del muchacho. –No creo que eso sea por haber caído Seto- Le contesta molesta. Kaiba mira sobre su hombro la luz del baño apagada y un pequeño rastro de agua que la chica sin querer había dejado -¿Estas no son horas de que una niña se duche?... ¿O si?- murmura frío.

Anzu , aunque se detuvo un breve instante, decidió desaparecer al terminar de bajar las escaleras, ignorando lo que sea que él estuviese diciendo. Seto se quedó mirando el camino por donde la muchacha se fue, recordaba su espalda fina, su cabello corto agitándose de un lado a otro, y que ella ,como siempre, no se había dejado intimidar por él.

El joven pegó media vuelta y entró al mismo baño del cual Anzu había salido. Encendió la luz, agarró su corbata por el nudo para sacársela, tirándola al un costado. A sus pies fueron cayendo una a una el resto de sus prendas, luego los puso en el agua, aún caliente y con espuma. -"¿Qué planea?"- Se cuestionó mientras abría la regadera y haciendo que su lluvia empapase sobre sus hombros.

-"¿Qué planea?"…"¿En realidad planea algo?"- Volvió a cuestionarse

El agua estaba en su punto perfecto y el vapor salía haciendo que el sueño provocado por un día agotador se volviera inmanejable. Con su mano derecha se tapó la cara y finalmente decidió que por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Cerró la ducha y se quedó parado un rato. Esa responsabilidad que se le había brindado hace un par de años, ahora estaba grande y no deseaba para nada que se volviese una adolescente inmanejable. Sus ojos se posaron en el agua que la castaña olvidó sacar antes de marcharse, y como si nada se metió en ella.

Era raro, tendría que estar fría, pero era muy tibia y tenía el mismo olor que ella estaba despidiendo hace unos pocos momentos. El líquido estaba teñido de verde claro, probablemente por el shampoo que le habían dicho, compró por su cuenta para hacerse crecer el cabello.

El muchacho se rió de un modo altanero y burlón -"Está bien así"- susurró a media que recordaba el largo casi inexistente de los mechones cafés de Anzu. Le gustaba así, tenía un encanto raro, era como si así por más que su cuerpo creciese y creciese la redondez de su rostro y ojos siguiese marcando una adorable apariencia infantil.

El muchacho ya estaba desviándose del tema. Mokuba y ella estaban a su cargo… Mokuba estaba lejos de estar listo para poder tomar la empresa de su mano, pero a ella...

-Le falta tan poco…- exclamó en silencio haciendo correr sus dedos por su cabello, y sonriendo algo egoistamente a lo último

* * *

><p>-¡Oye hermano quiero entrar!- gritó una voz de muchacho, que no superaba los 13 0 14.<p>

El chico estaba con una ropa algo desgastada y vieja, una suerte de pijama que lo hacía ver muy infantil. Se frotaba el ojo y miraba distraído hacía un lado y otro del cuarto de su hermano mayor -¡Hermano déjame usar tu baño!- Le proclama el pequeño ya molesto

-¡Yu deja de actuar como niña!- Le responde el mayor desde el interior

-Y tu deja de ser un abusivo- Susurra el menor en respuesta, haciendo un puchero y obteniendo un "te escuché", que lo obligó a reír.

Se abrió la puerta y Atem salió poniéndose una remera. Se paró frente al espejo y amarró su cabello con menos dificultad, aprovechando que estaba mojado. El niño lo miró con sorpresa, hacía mucho que no veía al mayor vestido de ese modo.

-¿Mamá sabe que vas a salir?- Le preguntó preocupado el niño en lo que dejaba el vapor caliente del baño escapar.

-La llamé en la tarde, me dijo que tienes que te toca hacer la cena para los dos, y que tomes tu medicamento-

El muchacho saca de su mesa de noche un frasco con unas píldoras y se lo muestra al niño gentilmente. –Recuerda que yo siempre tengo por si a ti se te terminan- Sonríe- Tengo esa costumbre porque de niño solías esperar hasta último momento para decir que te quedaste sin medicina. Atem comienza a reír como si en su mente se hubiera dibujado una escena de lo más adorable, y lo había hecho, recordaba cuando ambos eran niños y él tenía que hacer de enfermera o algo así.

-hmp… desde incluso ese tiempo no se te ha ido esa cara de bebé- susurra riéndose y ocultando su boca con la mano –¿verdad yu?- Voltea a verlo- ¿Yu?- Su cara se vuelve nerviosa, y se llena de gotitas de sudor cuando ve al niño en un rincón oscuro haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-Te odio…- Expresa el menor entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Al rato los hermanos se despidieron y el mayor comenzó a andar por las calles. En realidad todo estaba tan tranquilo y pacifico como esperaba. Las primeras cuadras estaban plagadas de casas de familia, y aunque los robos eran frecuentes, sólo era así en fin de algún motivo parecía que el camino se hacía lento,denso, haciéndolo sentír sólo en un mundo cubierto de postes de luz y autos estacionados… no obstante….

Apareció el sonido raquítico de un auto corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana, y en el volante divisó a los únicos imbéciles capaces de hacer tal cosa. Como si estuviese acostumbrado, y no le importara, Atem miró a sus espaldas y calculó precisamente el lugar donde esos dos terminarían estrellados, se hizo a un lado, y el vehículo chocó precisamente donde el predijo.

-Sigo creyendo que Otogi se acostó con esa chica para que le haya dado su licencia- Bromeó el tricolor mientras caminaba hacía el auto donde yacían medio inconscientes Honda y el susodicho Otogi-

En la cabeza y a espaldas del más bajo salieron unos cuernos y cola de demonio mientras levantaba su pie para pisotear cómodamente el rostro de Honda –No pienso darle respiración a ninguno, a si más vale que revivan- Susurró malvadamente el joven de ojos violetas

Los chicos de apoco se fueron incorporando –¡Oye!- dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando entendieron de lo que Atem estaba diciendo

-Atem eres tan lindo como una hernia- bufó Otogi mientras empujaba a honda al asiento del acompañante, y el mencionado se daba vuelta a observar como Atem ya estaba muy cómodo sentado en uno de los asientos de atrás.

-¿Tu no pierdes tiempo he?- Dijo Honda sacudiéndose la ropa.

-No creo que hayan pasado por aquí sólo para presumirme que ustedes pueden ir en auto- sonríe-Y si es así voy a llamar a la policía, diré que hay un par de pervertidos rondando por el barrio con un auto rojo- Concluyo la frase haciendo que sus cuernos y cola demoniacas reluzcan con un movimiento encantadoramente burlón.

_**-Demonio-**_

Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos mirando sincronizadamente hacía al frente, con la voz temblando y una sombra violeta cubriendo sus ojos.

Pasando las cuadras y los barrios comenzaban a relucir los carteles y las personas que sin importar el día, siempre estaba allí. Llegaron a un punto dónde la noche se los tragó, y pasaban en el coche despacio, observando a las jóvenes en ropas provocativas, los hombres perforados y teñidos,todo con un plus de una mezcla de olores irrespirables.

-Oye… ¿En que mierda pensaba Jono?- le susurra Honda mientras evita el contacto visual con unos tipos armados con armas blancas –Este lugar es malo- criticó volviendo más severo su tono.

-No estoy seguro- le responde igual de impaciente el muchacho de ojos tono oliva.

Disimuladamente aumentó la velocidad y se concentró en buscar esa tan susodicha fiesta, esperaba que viniendo de una familia con tanto poder adquisitivo al menos en ese lugar podrían sentirse seguros.

Así pasó el camino, los dos en la parte de adelante en el auto tragaban saliva de a tantos con las apariciones y desapariciones repentinas de gente indeseada, y atem por su parte, estaba acostado en la parte trasera del auto. Aunque simulaba estar tranquilo y hasta adormilado, la realidad era que no dejaba de vigilar todo ni un solo instante.

-Otogi- dijo el tricolor con su voz grave- Kaoru siempre busca los lugares donde pudiese estar bajo la menor cantidad de control posible, no creo que esté en una discoteca común y corrientes- comentó el muchacho mientras se colocaba de costado en una postura adormilada.

Al oír eso de la boca justantemente de él, el castaño y el pelinegro abrieron los ojos como plato. Era obvio que esa era una pregunta/respuesta. Ambos sabían que esa chica buscó a su amigo y quizá logró encontrarlo, pero nunca supieron que ellos realmente tuvieron algo. Otogi tragó saliva y se preparó a responder –En realidad puede que haya un sitio así en esta zona-

Después ello el auto se encaminó a un lugar fuera de lo esperado. Literalmente el joven retrocedió su marcha, siendo que a penas dejaban a atrás lo peor de ese escenario, tenían que volver. Honda sirvió para hacer un pequeño drama sobre porque se estaban metiendo de nuevo a la boca del lobo, y Atem le respondió sin moverse de su postura fría –Si ustedes están aquí, es probable que Jono esté sólo en ese lugar… ya saben lo distraído que es- explicó el tricolor formando accidentalmente un gesto de preocupación.

Honda se quedó callado sabiendo que era inadjetable, él tenía toda la razón del mundo. –¡Ey! Cambien esa cara, buscaremos al rubio inútil y nos quedaremos en un lugar más agradable- explicó Otogi intentando cambiar los ánimos.

Honda un poco incomodo miró a Atem que continuaba acostado, sólo que esta vez se ocultaba los ojos con los brazos –Te ves cansado- comentó. El tricolor dibujó una sonrisa sin descubrirse los ojos –Es duro tener que cuidar a tres niños- Expresó en broma. Otogi y Honda se miraron confusos un instante… un niño era Jono (eso ya era sobreentendido) el otro era yugi… ¿y el tercero era…?

Finalmente se detuvieron en una discoteca que relucía por ser la más iluminada. En realidad para cualquiera hubiera sido obvio, pero tanto el conductor como el castaño estaban firmes en la idea que el lugar no estaría tan abierto a cualquiera. La familia de Kaoru, nombre de la cumpleañera, era conocida por ser una redistribuidora de materiales textiles. Tenían un pasar muy bueno, excelente según sus allegados. A pesar de que la peli azul de entrada parecía una simple y hasta tímida adolescente, la realidad era muy distinta: Ella era lista y lo demostraba no sólo en sus notas, sino en su capacidad para manipular personas. A pesar de ser algo bastante conocido dentro de su escuela, para la gente del exterior de esas cosas no era más que rumores muy mal intencionado.

Los tres muchachos se bajaron del auto portando sus caras más calmadas y naturales posibles. Atem tenía razón, y cada paso era una confirmación de ello. En las puertas y ventanas se veían pósters con la peculiar firma de la chica, la cual era lila; con un corazón en vez de la O. Ella actuaba como una especie de idol, y de hecho mientras su popularidad continuase, probablemente su vida terminaría siendo algo así.

Pero no sólo era la firma de la muchacha lo que le daba la razón, sino la gente. Por el camino se iban juntando bandas de chicos y chicas de todos los estilos con cigarros y botellas recargadas de alcohol. Las firma infantil de la nada infantil Kaoru era repleta, manchada y arruinada por las personas que le fumaban al lado o que (más allá de ser intencional o no) le tiraban cerveza.

Atem por un pequeño segundo se sintió incomodado por una banda de personas en particular. Estaban armados y habían permanecido un rato mirándole fijo. –Por aquí amigo- le susurró Honda salvandoló en el momento más crítico.

Allí por fin parecieron encontrar el salón dónde la fiesta principal se llevaba acabo… y era una cosa de locos. Al entrar se sintieron como hormigas nadando en un mar de gente, las luces de colores cambiantes al rítmo de la música, el humo de los cigarros que se mezclaba con el de los efectos especiales, más esa taladrarte, monótona, y eléctrica mezcla del DJ de turno.

-¡JODER ESTO APESTA!- Gritó Honda a sus amigos mientras esperaban encontrar lo antes posible a Jono.

A cada segundo la combinación de "de todo un poco" los volvió impacientes de modo que señalaron a lo más obvio, salir de la pista e ir hacía las mesas. Al final tuvieron toda la razón del mundo, en una zona no muy alejada donde estaba la barra de bebidas, observaron a Jono sentado sobre una mesa, mirando su reloj ansioso y algo decepcionado. Primero el castaño corrió hacía él y lo derribó de un solo empujón. El pobre rubio quedó en el piso con cara de de no entender nada, hasta que finalmente entre los otros dos lo ayudaron a ponerse de píe.

-¡Oye! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO NOS INVITASTE A ESTE LUGAR!- gritó Honda aún molesto.

Joey estaba feliz pero era obvio que no escuchaba nada, por lo que les hizo una seña con la mano y los guió a otra parte de la fiesta, dónde la música era igual de mala, pero al menos podían hablar. Caminaron más al fondo, saludaron dos o tres conocidos que estaban en una circunstancia similar, y llegaron a unas mesas alejadas donde la música al menos no les taladraba el cerebro.

-¡Soy tan feliz de que estén aquí!- expresó el rubio ya estando sentado con los otros.

-Ja,ja, ja- dice Honda cínicamente- Lamento responderte que nosotros no… ¡¿desde cuándo te gusta andar en este ambiente?-cuestionó de lleno a su amigo.

-¿EEEEH? ¿ Gustarme? No no no, es sólo que no sabía que era en este lugar, me refiero a que estoy feliz de que al fin estén aquí- Se manda hacía delante y cubre parte de su rostro susurrando- La verdad- mira a sus espaldas- estando sólo creí que me iban a matar… jeje-

Jonouchi fue instrumento de tortura en la mente de todos salvo Atem, que por algún motivo se veía como si todo lo dicho le entrase por una oreja y le saliese por la otra. Simplemente ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Y bien?- Suspira antes de preguntar- ¿ Que era eso maravilloso que no podías decirme por teléfono?- Cuestionó el tricolor haciendo que los otros dos, que no estaban enterados de anda, mirasen al rubio fuerte pero curiosamente.

Jono al principio se sonrojó como tratando de pensar la manera de hacerse el desentendido, no obstante ya estaba entre la espada y la pared, eso era obvio. Comenzó a balbucear siendo el centro de atención absoluta, y aunque no pudo notarlo, la cola y cuernos de demonio tan común en su mejor amigo relucían a la par de su sonrisa pícara y algo sádica.

* * *

><p>La noticia fue tomada con tantas bromas, pero a la vez, con un cariño indescriptible. Atem estaba sentado al lado del rubio en la mesa, este sujetaba el pequeño artefacto entre sus manos, todo sonrojado. –Así que ya no podremos buscar chicas juntos… ¿Eh jono? –Bromeó el pelinegro mientras tomaba de su vaso velozmente -<p>

-¿Quién lo diría hermano? Eres un idiota, pero eres mejor que cualquiera de los otros tipos que Mai haya elegido antes- Dijo el castaño orgullosamente… aunque algo borracho de "felicidad". Por las palabras alagantes de un par de ebrios el rubio quiso meterse en un pozo y no salir más. Estaba feliz, pero una parte de sí mismo le temía a la burlas crueles comunes entre los cuatro.

-Si que lo es- remató el tricolor golpeando al rubio en el hombro dos o tres veces, logrando que al fin se sintiera cómodo con lo que había confesado-

En la mente de Jonouchi por fin se formó el recuerdo de el mismo enseñándole las llaves del departamento de Mai, su novia. No podía creer que les había dicho por fin lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ellos llevaban todo ese tiempo planeado vivir juntos, no sólo por ellos, sino también por su querida Shizuka.

Atem sonreía, recordaba cuantas veces su mejor amigo lloraba de rabia por el hogar tan iracundo que le tocaba tener con su padre, y ahora por fin encontró una oportunidad para lograr salir de allí. En otras circunstancias… el lo hubiera apoyado para tratar de arreglar la situación de su familia, pero luego de tantas heridas, reconoció que era más importante que Shizuka y Jono tuviesen "un verdadero hogar"

Jonouchi apretó las llaves del departamento con emoción y fuerza, ocultando su cara bajo el flequillo.

-No me gusta vivir de prestado- susurró Jono, aunque sólo para Atem, mientras los otros tenían las conversaciones típicas de los borrachos. El mismo le quedó mirando al rubio en silencio, sabiendo que tenía intenciones de completar la frase- Yo quiero que ella… quiero que ella esté conmigo hasta que muera.-

Al decir eso el tricolor fue capaz de leer un deseo tras ese deseo, era increíble tratándose del irresponsable Jonouchi, pero acaso él … en realidad esté tan enamorado para desear…?

Cuando los labios del ojivioleta estaban por formular su duda, observó como una mano femenina apareció en el hombro del mismo. Aquellos dedos con uñas pintadas recorrieron provocativamente el pecho y subieron de nuevo hacía los hombros de Jono.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo aquel blondo avergonzado, creyendo que era Mai jugando a avergonzarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo dispuesto a reclamarle por ello, volteó sólo para ver que esa mano pertenecía a otra persona.

Al mirar hacía atrás se encontraron con una bella muchacha. Llevaba esos trajes enterizos, cortos, de tono negro combinado con el mismo azul perezoso de su cabello y ojos. -Jono-chan, Atem-chan- susurró la voz aguda de la joven- No sabía que al final vinieron a mi cumpleaños- concluyó guiñando un ojo al tricolor mientras que jugeteaba con sus largos mechones-

La tensión nació de la mismísima nada, Jonouchi miró nerviosa y culpablemente a Atem y a Kaoru, reluciendo a la perfección los d eseos escapistas del tricolor, que ahora se plantó en una postura seria, y algo antipática.

-…Supongo que… ¿Fue mala idea venir y no saludar a la cumpleañera eh atem?- Dijo Jono nerviosamente- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritó mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, a la vez que agarraba a otogi en un brazo y a Honda en el otro-

Atem no le dio ni una respuesta a la muchacha. Fue una mala jugada que a esas horas, y en una mesa tan aislada del evento principal, Kaoru aún este lo suficientemente sobria como para ser capaz de fastidiar. Para su buena suerte antes de darse cuenta el rubio ya estaba llevándose a sus amigos, de modo que él mismo no hizo más que saludarla fríamente con la mano, decir "felicidades", y proseguir a intentar salir. Quizá los otros dos no podrían entenderlo, pero a Jono sólo le bastó una dosis de tensión en el ambiente para entender que Atem no deseaba hablar con ella. Por ello al parecer la señal de retirada se disparó al iniciar la provocación Kaoru.

Los dos se alejaron paulatinamente de la mesa, mirándose el uno de al otro y a sus espaldas cada tanto. Antes de decir algo el tricolor le sonrió algo agradecido –Si que conoces cuando quiero salir de un lugar- Le expresó

Pero no pudo terminar bien ese escape. Antes de lograr perderse en la pista de baile, unos macizos hombres se interpusieron en una suerte de muro humano. A sus espaldas una risilla sumamente aguda les hizo voltear. Allí observaron a la mujer de pelos azules caminando sensualmente sobre sus botas de extenso tacón.

-No es como si fuésemos desconocidos Atem-chan- suspira y se abrazó a si misma- Eras tan amable… ¿Qué te pasó?

El tricolor miró a la mujer y luego a los enormes guardias que le estaban cortando el paso. Para empeorar las cosas a su lado Jono estaba conteniendo a penas su deseo rabioso de enfrentarse a uno de esos gigantes, que lo estaba provocando.

-"es un suicidio"- Pensó el muchacho.

Con lo poco que la conocía ya fue suficiente para entender cuáles eran sus intenciones. Para la sorpresa del blondo, su mejor amigo pronunció un "basta" sumamente seco, que revotó en sus oídos y los de la joven. Ella frente a esa reacción, se dio vuelta y caminó unos pasos, pero no sin antes girar su tronco y hacer un gesto con los dedos, un "ven", para Atem.

Jono intentó insistirle en que no tenía que obedecerla, que no tenía que rebajarse, pero los gigantes guardaespaldas se le pusieron uno en cada lado en modo de amenaza. El rubio miró a sus en sus brazos a sus amigos, desmayados estúpidamente por el alcohol. Pensó en lo que esos monos podrían hacerles en esas circunstancias, así que sólo trago saliva, y cerró los ojos con resignación.

En esa recorrida donde Atem sabía lo que le esperaba, fue guiado todo el tiempo, y terminaron por salir de aquel lugar. Las calles estaban casi casi bacías, sólo con una que otra alma que rondaba por allí desorientada. La noche se había vuelto fría, y el muchacho en todo ese inconveniente olvidó su chaqueta. La peliazul caminaba sin basilar sobre sus zapatos de altísimo costo, sonreía y le dedicaba una mirada tierna y fingida cada tanto al que la seguía.

-No creo que tu papá te haya comprado esas botas para usarlas de este modo- Le cuestionó el chico con seriedad.

-¿De que modo Atem-chan?- respondió sin mirarlo y sin detenerse

El muchacho de allí notó cuan tonta era capaz de fingir ser con tal de salir bien parada. Cerró su boca y continuó siguiéndola, recapacitando sobre cuantas veces llevó de su mano a esta y a otras chicas como ella, que siempre lo hacían caer bajo su capa de falsa inocencia.

-Soy un soberano imbécil- susurró para sí mismo, justo un segundo antes de llegar.

La chica detuvo sus pasos y le señaló un estrecho pasillo entre dos casas, ella entró y luego él. Al final Kaoru se paró frente una puerta que estaba en el pasillo, y de su escote sacó una diminuta llave dorada.

-Sólo traigo a este lugar a los chicos que más me gustan- comentó como si fuese un grandioso mérito para él.

El ojivioleta se mantuvo callado incluso momentos después de que la puerta se abriera, y fuera invitado a pasar. No era más que una pequeña habitación, tenía una cama, muchos adornos, y muchos posters de bandas de pop colgadas. En una esquina se podría localizar una pequeña heladera, y en otra una segunda puerta, que seguro era el baño.

-¿Quién necesita otro lugar si tenemos este?- le dijo más de cerca la joven, abrazándolo e intentando acogerlo para que dé un paso hacia el frente. Era como una trampa de araña, y sólo faltaba una delicada táctica, pues estando adentro, innegablemente, sería de ella otra vez.

La mujer usó la punta de sus pies y llegó hasta su boca dándole de lleno un beso salvaje. No obstante el muchacho parecía inmune. Aunque lo disimulaba, la realidad era que sólo se dejaba manejar porque sabía que esos tres aún estaban a la merced de esos gigantes. Y pensar que quería creer que Kaoru aún tenía un gramo de dignidad.

La velocidad insaciable sumado al rostro sonrojado de Kaoru dejaban ver cuanto deseaba esto. Atem abría un ojo y trataba de pensar en que podría hacer, aparte de lo obvio claro está. No obstante algo salió..."bien". Sin saber si por gracia o por mala suerte en la esquina se escucharon potentes cortaduras y golpes, sumados a los gritos de una chica. El joven se apresuró a empujar a la mujer dentro de la seguridad del cuarto, le ordenó que se llavease y que no saliera por nada. Corrió silencioso y miró sigilosamente por la esquina, no vio nada. No fue hasta mitad de cuadra donde observó una chocante escena de dos tipos parados amenazadoramente frente a una señorita tirada en el piso.

La adrenalina mezclada con la furia lo atrapó, en su menté deseó que Kaoru fuese lo suficientemente lista como para llamar a la policía, y aunque estaba sólo corrió directo hacía ellos. Si tomaba a la chica podrían salir ambos ilesos, por otro lado si los enfrentaba obviamente terminaría siendo disparejo. Si no tuvieron el corazón ni para tener piedad por una chica de pequeño tamaño físico, a él lo atacarían con todo incluso antes de poder terminar de verlo.

La chica tenía los cabellos largos y de tono azul blanquecino, los cuales llegaban al piso estando arrodillada. Con su vestido turquesa tapó sus piernas heridas y extremadamente blancas, lloraba y estaba temblando de miedo, tanto que ya no podía exclamar ni un sólo sonido. De la nada cuando los hombres se acercaban de nuevo, se escuchó el vidrio del foco romperse, y aquellos villanos sintieron a sus espaldas a alguien que con algún objeto los golpeó varias veces.

Los dos tipos se voltearon enfurecidos e idiotizados por la sarta de golpes uno tras otro. El joven tricolor sólo se estaba valiendo un pedazo de escombro de construcción para atacar, puesto que cuando se cortó la luz de un momento a otro sólo vio las espaldas de los tipos, y tenía que aprovechar antes de ser descubierto.

Un arma blanca relució en medio de toda la riña, sólo brillaba ante la luz de la luna, y era usada a matar. Frente a al creciente tensión alguien más apareció. Una sombra extraña saltó directo al hombre armado, y por los sonidos aparentemente también tenía algún arma. Atem empalmado por la sorpresa escuchó dos quejidos de dolor, uno agudo y otro grave, pero aprovechó para sacarle el cuchillo a aquel mastodonte. Después de pocos segundos el primer tipo salió corriendo, luego Atem utilizó el cuchillo en su poder para amenazar al segundo, quién salió corriendo tras su cómplice.

Aún nervioso el ojivioleta suspiró y volteó para ver a la persona que lo ayudó, aunque apenas logró distinguirlo. Soltó el su cuchillo con alivio al observar que el extraño abrazaba a la chica la cual se largó a llorar. Ella le miraba las muñecas, aparentemente heridas, y balbuceaba sin parar algo bastante inaudible.

El tricolor observó al otro muchacho mirarlo, por la capucha sólo veía unos mechones café y un ojo azul que brillante frente a la poca luz de la noche. Sus ojos eran de un azul que ya vio antes, no obstante lo más "familiar" era el modo en que brillaban. El extraño, aunque bastante bien disimuladamente, se sintió algo sobresaltado al verlo, y no sin antes susurrarle algo a la chica, se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse. La peli azul gritó algo como "está herida", que sorprendió al tricolor, pero al escuchar eso su atención calló de lleno las cortaduras propias en las piernas y brazos de la víctima. La cargó, y se fue corriendo hacía el lado opuesto, dónde sabía que había una estación de policía.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

La tetera sonaba a más no poder, y los nervios de la pasada noche aún no se habían ido. El joven tricolor se agarró la frente recapacitando todo, como se lo contaría a su madre, como se lo contaría a los otros, y aún más importante… ¿Qué le diría a la policía cuando lo llamen a declarar?

-"Mierda mierda** mierda"**- decía una y mil veces insaciablemente en su mente.

Luego de servirse el café se le quedó mirando y sintió una bola en la boca del estómago, hundió sus dedos en sus sienes masajeándose, aunque no fusionaba ni de lejos. –Tsk…supongo que no tengo que ponerme tan idiota… no fue mi culpa al final de cuentas- dice suspirando y sentándose rendido a desayunar.

Aunque se obligadamente, se dignó a comer, sabía que debía trabajar y sería vergonzoso que le este chillando el estómago frente a su alumnilla. Pasó un rato y el timbre sonó, justo cuando caía en la impaciencia. Debía admitir que al menos esa vez era él el que estaba apurado y no ella la que estaba llegando tarde. Se encaminó hacia la puerta sobándose la mejilla dónde tenía una bandita cubriéndole un rasguñón, en realidad fue pura buena suerte que haya terminado con una herida capaz de solucionarse con algo tan simple.

Al abrir la puerta observó a la chica con un par de ojeras igual o más grande que las propias. Estaba vestida muy casualmente, su cabello algo mojado y a juzgar por el color de sus libros, había olvidado los correctos nuevamente.

-Parece que hoy otra vez será un buen día- susurró Atem riendo malévolamente a la par que entre cerraba sus cansados ojos.

La chica miró a un lado de un modo muy orgulloso, y ni bien le dio paso ingresó a la casa a penas susurrando un "permiso". Llegaron a la sala como siempre, salvo que por algún recóndito motivo el joven parecía profundamente relajado más allá de su cansancio. Primero se sentó la chica, luego el varón a su lado, algo no muy común en él.

-Bien Anzu… creo que hoy no es para ninguno de los dos un gran día, así que sólo te daré los resúmenes de los temas que faltan, quiero que los leas del libro y de lo que voy a dictar, luego mañana te explico lo que no hayas entendido- expresó el joven agarrando un par no muy grande de anteojos negros- ¿Okey?- Le dijo mirandola por la esquina del ojo, con una muy pequeña pero aún así visible sonrisa.

Anzu de algún modo cambió su aura, a pesar de que era un demonio al menos estaba sabiendo ser comprensivo. Por la mente de la chica se le cruzaron mil palabras de agradecimiento, pero sólo asintió al recordar que probablemente si él no estuviera cansado también, las probabilidades de que sea tan gentil con ella eran de 0 a 0.

La clase se desarrolló normalmente, pero llegado el momento el joven notó una cosa bastante curiosa.

-Anzu…¿Cómo te heriste aquí?-

El joven varón agarró la muñeca de la chica con una venda que la cubría casi por completo, estaba mal hecha, y la notó gracias al hecho que aún parecía despedir un poco de sangre.

* * *

><p>Notas de autor.<p>

MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ EWE!

Odiadme! Ewe

Ok no XD

Bien bien, aquí otra vez, una vez cada dos o tres o cuatro o cinco meses como siempre ewe. Bien no tengo mucho que decir, literalmente luego de la insistencia de una amiga (cofcof elys cofcof) un día me senté a escribir y el cap salió de lo más natural, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado mucho mucho, bien largo pare que se entretengan un buen rato (cofcof o justifique la espera cofcof) XD

Nos vemos luego, recuerden que los review alargan la vida (?) ok no eweb

Bye gente! :3

Espero porder velos pronto eweb


End file.
